


Playfight

by Eonnie



Series: BTS | Nature Setting AUs [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst to Smut to Fluff, But Protected, Car Sex, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Graphic Description, Riding, Sexy Winter Clothing, deep penetration, dom!reader, lotta cum, sub!taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonnie/pseuds/Eonnie
Summary: How to fuck your baby boy Kim Taehyung in a raging blizzard?





	Playfight

**Author's Note:**

> A bit o' fluff... a bit o' ruff ❤ So welcome, Sub!BTS enthusiasts.

Only 20 miles left until Daegu and the weather still deteriorates. Taehyung is jittering and fidgeting on the passenger seat until he gets the idea to take out his smartphone, trying to play a game for distraction. But it doesn’t work. Soon he’s back to writhe back and forth, wants to hold your hand. But you have to concentrate on shifting gear. Heavy snow is piling up beside and on the ice-clad street, making the creaky windshield wipers work overtime. You’re nervous. 

Taehyung already had a smaller accident last year arriving at Jin’s house to deliver his paintings. The road condition had been similar and not one bit less scary. So when the breaks start failing you and the lights of oncoming traffic become entirely blurred out, the decision is final. Taehyung agrees, curling up next to you. Pulling over is even more difficult, but eventually, you halt far down a pebbled forest driveway, engine left running. The surrounding pines shield you from above and the severe east wind, but you still turn up the heater by five degrees. 

Yoongi has been taking care of your home during your gallery visit over the weekend, you want to meet him this evening. But now you have to urge Taehyung to send him a fast message that you’ll be late, extremely late. Taehyung is freezing nontheless, and in a bad mood. His suitcase in your trunk is hardly accessible without ruining your comfort even more, even if a much-needed second sweater is in there. But you, you’re wearing a big coat and a large scarf. This will do. At a second thought, your seatbelt comes off with ease. 

You slip onto his lap. Huddling together makes everything much better, as does the realization that you have half a bag of crackers in your right pocket. You taste them, they’re still crisp and delicious. Taehyung sulks less when you feed him, starts kissing your face all over. He snaps for more crackers and you tease plenty by eating them first. You begin to tickle each other. It’s only a matter of time until your tongue sneaks into his mouth for deeper exploration. It’s like an elixir of love. 

You’re getting all worked up, Taehyung’s little hums are so enticing. His chest is hot enough now to lift his sweater for a bit. Recently he’s gotten more curvaceous. Sweet, sweet temptation. You’re breaking the kiss to bite at his nipples slowly. Unzipping his pants is one of your most effortless tricks, but removing yours proves to be quite an adventure. But today’s your lucky day. The woolen stockings underneath are just right to keep on. Taehyung is moaning and stroking himself hard while you rummage for a condom once you’re ready. 

While he puts it on, you unwrap half your scarf to loop it around his neck. The chunky knit clings faithfully to him like its owner. You hold his face sinking down on him, his cheeks have become very warm by now.Taehyung can’t stop whispering your name, arms loosely closed around you. The wind outside subsides a bit while you start gyrating on him, feeling how smooth the latex gets all wet inside you. His fingers are tightly intertwined so your thrusts won’t rupture the embrace right away, the car engine thuds monotonely from the back. 

You’re unhinged. Taehyung’s eyes grow large and demure before you, lips rich with saliva drifting apart. Upon your order, his hands detangle, drop gently, cup your ass to softly knead into it. He’s massaging all the sensitive spots but has trouble keeping up once your sluggish movements turn sharp, increasingly angled. You call him baby boy and pull your pelvic muscles taut to make him mewl. Finally, everything comes undone once you seize him by the throat, fucking him forehead to forehead like a rutting animal. 

His neck feels so huge and bulging in your tight palm, thumping and vibrating with every little plea. You pin him against his seat steadfast. Chiseled like a statue and gasping under your hold. So pretty. The sensual frenzy drags you into delirious bucking and grinding to impale yourself faster with his shaft, today you’re craving inches. All until you feel the head poking through your cervix all slippery and thick. Last week he had stuffed you to the brim and squeezed at it, but he’s greedy to improve for you each time. You love it so much. 

Taehyung can’t stop whimpering now. He’s so big, and you’re crazy. Everything, you want everything of him buried inside you, go to the maximum and spill your come all over him like it’s raining. The wide stretch makes you curse and wind already. Once the last bit of reason has died down in your mind, you’re taking the second hand to choke him breathless repetitively until you’ve had enough. His pupils dilate so much it’s hard to miss, like he just had two lines of coke at once. And Taehyung is addicted. 

He manages to guide his right hand past your coat pressed to his chest, thumb aiming for your clit. His other fingers rest firmly and large against your pubes while he starts with brief, circulating motions. His balls against your ass start twitching then. You’ll give it to him good now. With your full weight in effect, you take up a hammering pace that’s getting tougher on him. It crushes his scrotum flat and almost bruised against his thighs, ready to shoot you up with his best semen. 

Eventually he peaks loud and ecstatic, teeth gritted under the unbearable friction and the sting of his burning throat. His bubbling seed explodes viscid and milky inside while you bang the very last of his little whines out of him. If you didn’t use a condom, that giant load would spurt in so deep and sticky, you wouldn’t be able to get it out for two days. It’s art. You imagine him filling you up with that burst, vigorously pumping it all in until his jizz comes out squirting and hot so he can eat it up. 

Taehyung’s voice melts into your moans lush, sussurous, growling. Those deep groans push you over the edge with frantic jerks combined with the erratic stimulation of his thumb. Ripples of pleasure arch you cumming hard on his cock until your brain gives out entirely. Everything is white and grayed. Not the weather this time. You’re leaking alongside his length like it’s Christmas, and Santa has a lot to offer. It slowly streams out spluttering in several clenches, your eyes roll back. So damn good. The pace goes down.

You’re only satisfied after you feel entirely slick and overflowing. Then, his thumb’s work is done. You hang slack and quaking around his neck only held together with your scarf. It’s hard for you to pull him out initially. Not the first time you made him get stuck, Taehyung always says it’s what keepers just do. You’re catching drips of cum with your hands trying not to get it all over his jeans, and make him lick your fingers clean. He’s so eager and beautiful. You’ll probably feel his missing girth for the rest of the day. 

The condom, filled ample, later comes off with more effort since Taehyung has gone limp fast. You knot it tight to store it away with the cracker bag. It’s comfortably warm inside your car now, windows damp. You kiss Taehyung again, holding his hands. He’s raptured, getting another minute or two of your lips’ attention until you slump down on the driver’s seat with your pants halfway on. He can’t keep his hands to himself anyways you bet, ten miles and he’ll be fingering you again. 

Before you get out of the car, you’ll bother with the button, but not now. You’re steering towards the end of the forest and driveway, passing snowbound firs that stand completely inert. Bubbly Taehyung starts entertaining you will all sorts of shenanigans and wordplay. He sings along to “We Found Love” on the radio and draws hearts and animals on the steamed windows, gets some ideas for new sketches. You inspect the asphalt closely before exiting the driveway. Road service has cleared up and salted the road properly. It’s time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: submissive-bangtan.


End file.
